Vyre Empire
History of the vyre The vyre empire was started by Lelouch in the early first age after his exile. They grew quickly threw war and infection toppling and as far as everyone knows exterminating the icyanic race for there capital. shortly after gaining a foothold and claiming the land as morytania they began to recruit races such as werewolf's and demons to serve under them as they continued there rampage across gielinor taking over the land known as "the wilderness" after it was ravaged by the war and turning into a paradise from a vyres perspective. The vyre soon after taming the wilderness set there sights on the mountains and frem lands, by now they had evolved from blood thirsty killing machines to rational thinking vampyric creatures, they tried diplomacy with the trolls who quickly tried to bash there heads in with rocks witch resulted in there near extinction at the hands of the werewolf shock troops. the vyre let the werewolf rein free in the mountains during the time of the war while they headed west to the rellekka where they tried diplomatic negotiation a second time however with the rellekkan people being so suborn towards the vyre only resulted in a brutal take over only made worse by the human resistance and pride from the frem people. One particular battle is still talked about in story's to young vyre, the story knows as "the final battle." Rellekken men and woman joined of the resistance all joined together in the mountain camp to make there last stand, they had redyed the last of there beasts of war, catapults, balista's and combatants to either defeat the vyre scourge or die with there honer in tact. They stood there ground until the king of vyre lelouch joined the battle, with each man and woman having taken at least a small amount of damage from the conflict lelouch was able to take control of the very blood flowing threw there veins and used it to make the freminik people either turn on one another or tear the veins from there body, those who had escaped the area of effect stood in shock at the sight of there brethren all being slaughtered with a single wave of a mans hand. Those who were not mentally broken by the sight of there brethren being twisted and contorted to death by the veins still fought only to fall to the same fate. until the humans bought back the sight along with the mountans that housed the trolls the sight was left alone as a monument to any others who had decided to opose the vyre, frozen faces of terror and the scene of gore were frozen in time and stood there untill the humans claimed it some years later. After taking over the frem main land the islands had no choice but to surrender to vyre rule. By this time the elven people would have heard of the vyre scourge sweeping across the land and they would have prepared to fight for there lives, the elven people and vyre fought back and forth for the next 600 years before the king and queen of the elves were killed and the vyre used the confusion to force them to surrender however this would be the first war where the vyre were unable to take the land they invaded. with the majority of the northern hemisphere under vyre rule lelouch settled once again and started to build his empire, with the frem lands under vyre control and the borders secure he began to explore and soon found kelgrum and prepared for war, the dwarven people were not expecting a being that was more attuned to the darkness then themselves and lost rather quickly with 2/3rds of the dwarven men and woman surrendering to vyre rule, those who resisted were turned into slaves. Years had passed without conflict between the nations and things seemed to be settling down when an attempt was made on the Lelouch's life by what was later discovered to be an assassin from the human kingdom of Kathaaria, upon looking into the matter Lelouch had discovered that the old human king Gorgoroth had lost an honor duel for his kingdom and his replacement had ordered the assassination. Infuriated by the discovery Lelouch began preparations for a counter attack on the humans, with the help of Xero he launched an all out war on the human lands until they either surrendered or were wiped out. the war was over fast as the humans were hit hard by the joined forces of the vyre, mahjarrat team and ultimately were defeated, the lands of tavilry and burthrop were granted to xero for his aid in the war, demonhiem was invaded and taken over the same day while the pest controll island was sweeped, everyone on the island was killed, there library's were raided, books copied and then burned. the human king was publicly executed by lelouch via a powerful ice spell that froze him to his own castles draw bridge with a massive hole in his chest for six weeks before he could be chipped out. lelouch did not lay claim to trollhiem but now uses it as a dragon breeding ground, the areas where royal dragons nest are under gargoyle and vyre guard to both keep people away but also keep the dragons from bothering anyone south of the mountains. ( to be continued) Vyre Hierarchy The vyre conform to a hierarchy that has been set in stone since the birth of the vyre empire. Humans No matter what age a human is they are conceited worthless, if they do not prove they are worthy of becoming vyre by the age of 30 then they are either worked as slaves until death or used for food. Humans are often not given names or titles, they are treated as animals or insects until they can prove they are worth being anything more.Those who prove there worth go on to be turned and begin there climb threw the ranks of vyre. Human jobs * blood sack (food) - work animal (slave) - cannon fodder (humans who have proven they can fight a little bit and will be thrown into the battle field)- * jr. soldier (humans who have survived cannon fodder position and shown enough ruthlessness in combat to impress)- * jr. combatant (the human has shown he has the skill to fight vyre and is used to fight in the pit against other combatants as well as assist in the training of juveniles) * jr. champion ( the best human combatant in the pit, a human who holds this position untill the age of turning will be given honors and upon turning full vyre will be given the opportunity to train with lelouch's elite to become a general at the age of 1000) Juveniles The lowest class of vyre, they are treated with just enough respect or humanity to be concerted a person in vyre culture, unlike the humans who are treated like animals and simply stored in mass with no regard for heath or safety, the juveniles are given the opportunity to ern housing and more blood to either drink or spend as currency depending on what it is they do, if they choose to simply survive off of the kingship they live with bare minimum until they turn juvanite at the age of 10 or die in combat. Juvenile jobs After a human is turned they are locked away until they full turn (one week) by then they are starving and desprit for blood, the elder vyre feed the juveniles until they are full to burst and give then 24 hours to interact before they go to one year of basic boot camp where they are taught basic medical skills and anatomy, survival training for vyre and of course be taught in the most efficient ways to kill. * pit worm (a juvenile who has just been turned. they must spend at least 8 hours a day honing there skills under vyre instructors and must prove they have learned something by fighting other juveniles or strong humans in the pit, depending on there skill they can either win prizes or be determined to be to weak to be of use and are either worked in the mines untill they are stronger or simply killed in the pit) * combatant ( a juvenile who has gotten there blood lust under control and is now starting to discover there imminence strength and get used to there new form, those who show promise with this position are watched closely and given progressively harder opponents) * champion (a vyre who has proven threw combat or other achievements that they are worthy of the vyre name, if they can keep this title until they turn into juvanite, depending on there skills they will either be given the opportunity to be scouted by a clan or join the death camp troops) * runt (A common class for a juvenile, these are the juveniles who show little to no skill in combat so they must find ways to prove themselves outside combat) Juvanites The juvanite is the middle stage of the vyre life cycle they are stronger then both the humans and juveniles both physically and in there budding magical ability. while juvenite can easily outclass most humans and juveniles they in turn are easily beaten by a fully mature vyre. they are treated as young adults in the vyre community and as such gain more in reward, at the same time the reality of being a vyre sets in as punishments become far harsher and much more is expected of them. Juvanite jobs * jr. guard (this is a position all juvanite must have for at least 10 years of there lives, they are in charge of protecting the juveniles and humans from one another, they learn not only the feeling of having someones life in there hands to do with as they please but the harshness of consequence as any human on human juvenile on juvenile deaths are on there heads to deal with) (more to be added possibly) * clanny ( at the age of juvanite elder vyre can approach them and invite them to join there clan for specialized training in there clans field, if they choose to accept they are surrendered to the clan and the specifics from there depends on the clan) * hunter training (by juvanite the urge to track, hunt and kill is almost a craving for some and those who wish to peruse roots as a hunter will be paired up with either a group of hunters or a single master hunter who will teach them in there own way how to track down there prey and the most efficient way to kill it based on the request) * apprentice ( juvanites who find a skill they are particularly good at that is not available in the vyre empire they may take an apprenticeship with a consenting teacher. depending on the field it may be rejected) * jr. mage (juvanites who have chosen to peruse there magic ability's and under the watchful eye of an instructor can begin to explore the world of magic in whatever field they wish)( these mages can often be seen with jr. scientists) * jr. scientist (a juvanite who thirsts for knowledge and to improve the vyre's killing edge will be excused of all guard duty's and enrolled in a vyre academy where they will be educated in everything from basic magics, methods of its use, anatomy, chemistry and science in general. They will be educated until they are 100 years old at witch point they will graduate.) * elite (those who were jr and sr rank combatants and champions in both the human and juvenile stages have been under watch of the elite recruiters and they will be offered training to become a killing machine in all fields of combat, should they survive there training at the age of 100 they will be graduated) ( more to be added ) Vyre The final stage of the vyre life cycle, these vyre are fully matured and have gained the ability of foresight and a boost to there magical, physical and mental ability's. A mature vyre has long seance lost there humanity (unless they have actively worked to preserve it) and see's themselves as the master race, in there minds they are the strongest the smartest and the best around however it is still up to them to prove they are worthy of there title. Vyre Jobs * guard ( weather they like it or not all adult vyre guard are assigned to guard duty, there jobs are to protect the juvanite and the city as a whole, these vyre make up a large number of the vyre under lelouch.) * recruiter ( A recruiter is a member of a particular group who knows what to look for in young initiates, they often will scout out a specific vyre or human until the day they turn mature (unless training is specialized from a younger age) they will then invite them to there clan or skill group to be tested and trained,recruiters are often more highly skilled in there field then others) * mage ( those who survive there stage as a jr. mage and graduate have the opportunity to work in any magic field they see fit or study further to strive for arch mage) * scientist ( those who survive jr. scientist now have the skills they need to start participating in research that may benefit the vyre empire) * master hunter (those who have survived there training with there master can be tested by there mentor and earn the class of master hunter) * king's guard (those who have proven themselves in the elite guard can apply to join the kings guard. there are only 200 kings guard positions in existence and those who want them must fight and die for them) * arch mage (the top dog next to king lelouch when it comes to magic, he is who grants permission for high risk operations,and dispenses volitle ingredients) * head of research and development ( this vyre is the one with the most out of the box thinking with a combination of ruthlessness nature, this is needed to create whatever your mind's eye has to offer) * anything ( a mature vyre is a full citizen and has already sworn elegance to lelouch they are free to partake in any jobs they see fit as well as follow any religion they want to) Elder and Ancient Vyre Those who are above the age of 2000 years old are elder vyre. they are viewed as the upper class of vyre for they can often be seen living the lap of luxury in the upper tiers of the vyre city if not training the kings guard or training themselves or each other to become even stronger. Vyre who have reached age 7000, these vyre are as strong as they come and are the only vyre lelouch will accept for an advisory position, these vyre have seen all there is to see and have masterd all there is to master, they have earned there title as the vyre equivalent of lords and lady's in lelouch's court and they now spend there time inside the vyre city enjoying luxury. while ancient vyre rarely leave the city's top tiers they can be called upon to defend the city should anyone get close enough to invade. Elder and Ancient Vyre Jobs Both Elder and Ancient Vyre, as senior members of the empire, may choose any occupation they wish. Some would say they are above the law, only needing to answer to Lelouch when commiting acts that could result in war or another kind of widespread conflict. (note: religious followings that are unrealistic will be reacted to in the vyres usual brutality weather it be verbal or physical. while it will not come from the guards or authoritative figures the citizens can react how they want.) Clans hunters/trackers- guardsman/combatants- tamers/trainers- stealth/spy- clan veneifr- The clan in charge of kelgrum, each member of the veneifr clan is blind or wears a blind fold at all times, they live in constant darkness in the caves and as such have dedicated themselves to the art of the shadow. they specialize in shadow magics and use it in inventive ways to ensure the safety of those who support the vyre and the security of the slaves who oppose them. they are the authority on shadow magics in the vyre empire. clan Avesculae- this clan focuses mainly on the art of summoning, training for years before they are able to put there skills to use, they are mainly used in the vyre navy to summon hydra and other creatures to protect there ships when they are positioned for long range fire or ship boarding's. They are also utilized non militarily to fish on a large scale so they may feed there many humans. mage- clan dormia- This clan is dominated by female members, each one trained in the art of manipulation threw words and actions, they are spread all throughout the vyre lands but a majority of them are concentrated in the freminnik province where they can practice there skills against some of the most thick headed people around, they specialists in mental manipulation via magic, seduction or any other means and are well known threw out the vyre kingdom as who to see when it comes to breaking minds or erasing them. science/anatomy- elite- Relics - arm of xen - 2 pieces of xen's sister blade Soldiers under vyre rule Category:Vampyres Category:Empires